


The Orange Tie

by accol



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Blindfolds, First Kiss, Light Bondage, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accol/pseuds/accol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate's orange tie becomes sort of a thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on fictionalized portrayals in the HBO miniseries _Generation Kill_.

Nate stumbles toward the john to take a piss.  He's had... who the fuck knows how many beers he's had.  Enough.  Brad sees him going, and rationalizes in his own tipsy head that he needs to piss too.  It's a one-seater and there's a line.  Brad pulls at the elbow of Nate's now-rumpled white shirt.  "Over here."  He's just going to go piss on some tree outside.  Nate's already fumbling with his belt.  

After the piss, they take the long way back inside.  Brad mumbles some sort of "thank you, sir" for working with him in Iraq.  Nate tells him that Brad doesn't have to call him that right now.  Not when he just stood next to him, taking a piss.  Nate giggles a little bit because he's drunk and admits he snuck a peek.  Brad's laughing when he grabs at the end of that tie.  Nate stops and looks serious; Brad's fingers are still grabbing the end of his tie.  Nate feels it all the way in his dick when Brad's hand slips down the tie, letting it drop.  

"Wait," Nate says.  They are searching each others' faces for what's the right thing to do.  

"Your hat's crooked," Brad says.  

"No it isn't," Nate says, feeling the brim.

"It is now," Brad says, pushing it to the side enough to slide his face next to Nate's and kiss him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An expanded version of a [5 Sentence Smut](http://fivesentencesmut.tumblr.com/post/4758287135/nomorerippedfuel-asked-generation-kill-brad-nate) posting I wrote.

Brad hurriedly bound Nate’s wrists with the orange tie. The same orange tie that Nate had worn at his birthday party the night that they’d kissed like fucking schoolkids hiding behind the bleachers. He wrapped it tight around Nate’s wrists so Nate wouldn’t be able to just squirm out of the restraint to jerk himself off. Brad wanted to see how far he could push Nate with just his tongue.  
  
“Lean over the bed,” Brad ordered, pushing against the back of Nate’s neck. He knelt behind Nate and spread Nate’s ass open with the palms of his hands. There was going to be no prelude; Brad forced the tip of his firm tongue against the pucker of Nate’s ass over and over in rapid succession, relishing the gasp it drew from Nate. Nate rocked away involuntarily, but Brad grabbed his hips. His fingers dug into Nate’s flesh and Nate’s hands, bound behind his back, were unable to do a thing about it.  
  
Nate angrily threatened and then begged for Brad to untie his hands and do something about his goddamn throbbing cock.  
  
“Too much,” Nate moaned. “Brad! Let me have my hands. Ooooh, fuck!”  
  
Brad just worked Nate harder, sometimes dipping to suck his balls, but never touching Nate’s cock. It wasn’t long before Nate’s ass was open and wet. Brad’s cock was painfully hard, and it was only Brad’s willpower that kept him from standing and fucking Nate’s ass from behind.  
  
Brad added a finger to the job his tongue was doing. Nate was letting out a string of moans that would have made any good Marine blush. They were muffled by the mattress as Nate bit the covers in ecstasy to keep a little shred of control. To Brad, it was the best challenge and encouragement. He pressed with his finger; added another. Brad jammed his tongue home again and again until he licked the orgasm right out of Nate’s pretty college-boy ass.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](http://fivesentencesmut.tumblr.com/post/5977623138/karihermione-asked-gk-brad-x-nate-nate-blindfolded).

Brad’s body responded to the burn of lust in Nate’s eyes when Nate saw the orange necktie. Nate put his wrists together, willingly and wordlessly offering to let Brad bind them, obviously hoping for a repeat of last time . Brad stroked his throbbing cock, enjoying Nate’s gesture a whole helluva lot (especially loving his push to control the situation from the bottom), but Brad covered Nate’s eyes instead, wrapping the tie twice to keep the light out and the sensory deprivation in. 

This was as much a forfeiture of sensation for Brad as it was for Nate, since Brad relied upon their subtle, silent communication with just a look into each other’s eyes. Brad’s other senses were as amplified as Nate’s surely were — as though he was the one blindfolded. As Brad slid a slick finger into Nate’s ass, and then another, he relished the sounds of begging pleasure that Nate was making and the feeling of Nate’s warmth around his fingers. Brad fucked Nate then with his own eyes closed, feeling the arching of Nate’s back as he reached his ass to accept Brad’s cock; feeling Nate’s heaving breaths as their chests pressed together, never close enough; and feeling the quiet brush of Nate’s mouth against his ear before Nate said, “Harder.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](http://fivesentencesmut.tumblr.com/post/11445906428/karihermione-asked-gk-brad-nate-nate-blindfolds-brad).

Nate’s orange tie had seen action several times before, but this time Brad was on the receiving end of its smooth touch. When Brad started to protest, Nate silenced him with a thorough tongue fucking before tightening the knot, plunging Brad into complete darkness. Nate’s smell, clean soap and musk, was amplified, and Brad was hyperaware of the light, hard, wet, stubbled, biting feel of Nate’s touch. Not knowing where Nate would go after him next made Brad’s muscles tense as if to fight, and Nate’s whispered “relax” made him shiver with anticipation.

He was so close to begging for Nate to close the deal.  Then, Brad felt the bed move with Nate’s departure before Nate said, “Alright, Colbert, you can fuck me if you can find me.”


End file.
